The Effects of Alcohol
by FireMaple
Summary: Willow drowns her sorrows while babysitting Spike. Stuff happens.


The Effects of Alcohol TITLE: The Effects of Alcohol  
AUTHOR: FireMaple  
RATING: PG  
CLASSIFICATION: Willow/Spike  
SPOILERS: Implied 4th season...Spoilers up to The Initiative  
DISTRIBUTION: Just ask me first. I'd love to know where it's going. Don't even ask me...just tell me..."Hey, I'm putting your story on my site."   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Willow, Spike, or anyone else used in this story. They belong to Joss. I never owned them and I never will own them. I am simply borrowing them for a moment so I can have my fun. I'll give them back as soon as I finish and I'm not making any sort of crazy profit on this story...just for fun.   
FEEDBACK: Yes! I love feedback. Any kind at all. Gimme, gimme.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The last (7th) part of this fic has the lyrics to a song in it. The song is called "Let's Get It On" and it is performed and written by Marvin Gaye.  
DEDICATION: To to the wonderful fic writers on the ONElist community called spike-n-willow-fic. They all rock and totally pulled me into the Willow/Spike thing.  
  
  
Part 1Willow slammed the book closed and ran her fingers roughly through her hair. She felt like crying for about a million reasons. At that moment frustration was the main reason.   
  
There was a demonic threat and Giles was out of town on some conference in England. She took the researching duties on herself and had been at Giles' empty house for 6 hours sifting through endless volumes of demons. Willow had found the actual demon itself in the third book she flipped through, but couldn't find any information on how to kill it.  
  
She rubbed her weary eyes and swallowed the knot in her throat that threatened to let tears fall. Groaning in exasperation, Willow shoved all the volumes of books off the table and into the floor. The act made her feel better for a moment, but the same old feelings reemerged and she felt even worse than before, knowing that she'd have to pick up all the books and hope that none of the more frail ones were damaged.  
  
Here it was, Christmas break, the first day of Christmas break at that, and she was doing work. Xander and Anya had come over at the beginning of the research session to help, but all they did was sit on the sofa, kissing and groping. Willow had dismissed them, feeling disgusted, which was an unusual emotion for her to be having toward her friends. Buffy was patrolling and attempting to scare up some information on the demon, so she wasn't there to help either. She had taken Spike with her, to help drag some info out of the local vampire population.  
  
After retrieving all the books from the floor and piling them back onto the table she gave up her relentless search for the demon's weakness. Willow grabbed her coat and bag filled with crosses, stakes, and holy water; and headed out the door. The dorms were closed for Christmas break, so she had no choice but to stay at her own house. She didn't mind all that much, it was just so quiet there. Of course, her parents were out of town. They were around even less now that Willow was in college.  
  
She opened the front door and stepped inside quickly. The walk home had been quiet and uneventful and she didn't want to tempt fate by staying out there any longer than she needed to.  
  
Willow trudged up the stairs and threw her coat and backpack on the floor at the foot of her bed. Looking around the room that she hadn't seen in at least a month, something caught her eye. A picture frame on her nightstand that held a picture of Oz and herself, arms around each other and smiling wildly. Willow looked away quickly, so as not to prolong the pain. But, to her dismay the picture wasn't causing the pain. All it did was bring all the memories back and those were the source of the stomach wrenching suffering. And you couldn't close your eyes on memories, those were inside you.  
  
Upset and feeling like hell, Willow stumbled down the steps and collapsed onto the sofa. She shoved her face into a pillow and half screamed, half sobbed. Suddenly she had an idea, a way to end her suffering, or at least she thought it might work. Walking into the kitchen, she opened cabinets and drawers until she found the place where her parents kept it. A bottle of vodka. She fumbled with the bottle until she finally managed to get it open. She had seen so many people on television and movies who miraculously felt better after drinking the pain away.  
  
Willow licked her lips and raised the bottle to her mouth slowly. She tilted it just enough to get a taste of the liquid. "Oh, Goddess!" She choked as she doubled over and coughed. "How do people drink this stuff?" Composing herself as much as possible, she tentatively took another sip, this time ready for the taste. She continued drinking, each time tasting it less and less.  
  
The phone rang after Willow had successfully downed half the bottle. She stumbled over to the phone and tried to sober herself up before lifting the receiver. "Hello?" She slurred.  
  
"Hey Wills!" Buffy said cheerfully from the other end of the line. "I need to ask you a really big favor. I was gonna ask Xander, but he's all over Anya at the moment. See, I ran into Riley on my way back from patrol and he's going to be at this shindig at one of the frat houses. Can you kinda watch Spike so I can go? I'd be forever in your debt. I'll tie him up and stuff, so you don't have to worry about him. I just want to make sure he doesn't escape." Buffy spoke rapidly and all Willow really caught was "Riley. Shindig. Can you watch Spike?"  
  
"Ok." Willow croaked and cleared her throat, as she tried to clear her swimming thoughts.  
  
"Great! You're the best. I'm at Giles' place. Can you be here in 20 minutes or so?"  
  
"Um, ok." Willow managed to stutter, but the phone clicked and Buffy was gone from the other end of the line.  
  
Willow stumbled up the steps and pulled on her coat, making sure to stick the bottle of vodka into the coat pocket. It took her several tries, but she finally managed to get it in.  
  
All but falling down the steps, she crashed into the front door and laughed at her lack of coordination and drunkenness. The vodka did the job she wanted it to do. Oz and all the memories were numbed and she just felt a fuzzy and dizzy feeling.  
  
  
Part 2Luckily, Willow's walk back to Giles' house was just as uneventful as her walk to her own house that same evening. She couldn't have defended herself if she wanted to. She was still quite intoxicated and it took all her concentration to walk without tripping over her own feet.  
  
She slowly opened Giles' front door with the key he had entrusted to her. "Buffy?" Willow asked to the empty house. She put her hand over her mouth, trying to smell her own breath, to see if it reeked of alcohol.  
  
"Whatcha doin' Will?" Buffy asked. She had appeared out of nowhere and was adjusting her short skirt in the mirror by the door.  
  
Willow stumbled for an explanation. "Oh, umm…noth…nothing." She dropped her head and walked away from Buffy quickly, so her friend wouldn't see exactly how drunk she was.  
  
"Ok…somebody isn't coherent this evening." Buffy said, teasing Willow, but not suspecting the real reason for her friend's lack of speech. "Spike's in the living room watching TV. He's tied to the chair so he doesn't bother you. I'm off." Buffy said, stepping outside the door. "Have fun!" She called over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Thank you SO much." Willow slurred out, sarcastically as she shrugged off her light coat and retrieved the bottle of vodka from the pocket. "Might as well check on…what's his name?" Willow mumbled to herself. She racked her brain for the vampire's name. "Spike! Yeah, that's it." She hiccupped and nearly tripped over the leg of a chair as she made her way to find him.  
  
He was seated, as Buffy had promised, in a chair, tied up, and watching the 11 o'clock news. Willow crossed between him and the television and flopped down onto the couch, raising the bottle of vodka to her lips again.  
  
Spike glanced up to her, raising his eyebrows when he smelled the alcohol on her breath. "Is our favorite little witch turning to…" Spike glanced to the bottle to read the label. "…vodka to have a little fun?"  
  
Realizing that she couldn't very well hide the bottle from him now that he had seen it, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah. So what? Am I too…goody-goody to…to…." Willowed sighed. "Dammit! I forgot what I was talking about."  
  
Spike chuckled under his breath and grinned. He watched as she raised the bottled again and downed another mouthful. He licked his lips and leaned forward as much as his bonds would allow. **Doesn't she just look good enough to eat with her cheeks all flushed…** Spike thought. "Can I have a drink, Red?"  
  
Willow whipped her head around to look at Spike again. "Oh, no…you're not drinking my blood, Mister!" She slurred, a hand going up to her neck involuntarily.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "You know very well that I can't feed anymore with this bloody chip in my head. I want a drink of that vodka. Been ages since I had a nice drink. All I get around here is cold blood. And while, that's dandy and all, I still fancy a little alcohol every now and then."  
  
"Oh." Was all Willow said. She froze, as if thinking very hard about whether she should give him a drink or not. Finally she jerked her hand, holding the bottle out. Because of the sudden movement, some of the vodka escaped and dripped onto the floor. "Here."  
  
Spike shifted in the chair. "I'm sorta tied up at the moment, Red."  
  
"Oh." Willow struggled to stand up, finally succeeding. She slowly took the few steps toward Spike. Standing above him, she lifted the bottle to his lips and tilted it slightly.  
  
He gratefully drank the liquid that poured into his mouth. However, Spike's eyes never left Willow's face. She averted her eyes when she noticed him staring at her and focused on a spot on the wall. She pulled the bottle away when she realized that Spike was drinking all her precious alcohol.  
  
She spun around and started to walk away when she tripped on her own feet and fell backwards. Willow landed in Spike's lap and the bottle slipped from her hand, shattering on the floor. Spike grinned. "Now Red, you didn't have to do that to sit on my lap. All you had to do was ask."  
  
Willow tried to stand, but instead she just accomplished rolling off Spike's lap and onto the floor. She crawled around the broken glass beside his chair and used the couch to aid her in standing. Even though she was drunk, her face was still red with embarrassment. She slowly lowered herself to the sofa and sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Why did you suddenly decide to down a bottle of vodka?" Spike asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Willow furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember why she decided to drink. After a moment of contemplation, she remembered. "Oz. I miss him so much." Willow confessed, biting her lower lip, so she wouldn't cry.  
  
"Been there and done that with Dru." Spike said matter-of-factly. Willow faintly heard him. Jumping up, she shuffled into the kitchen as fast as she could and grabbed a knife.  
  
"What are you…?" Spike asked when Willow returned with it.  
  
She leaned over and cut the ropes holding him to the chair. "Did you leave her?" She demanded, still sawing on the last bindings that held his feet.  
  
"Leave who?" Spike asked.  
  
"Did you leave Drusilla? 'Cause if you did, you are in so much trouble. You go to her right now. Guys always leave. They never stay. They just leave, leave, leave." She completed the task of cutting the ropes and she fell back onto the sofa, dropping the knife and sobbing into her hands.  
  
Spike stood up, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He hated seeing women cry. It made him feel bad for some reason, especially when that woman was the red-head sitting in front of him. He sat next to her on the sofa. "She left me."  
  
"What?" Willow asked, suddenly remembering that she wasn't the only one in the room. "I didn't leave Dru, she left me."  
  
"Oh." Willow said. She suddenly started laughing at the hilarity of the situation she was in. She has just let a vampire free and told him to leave when she was supposed to be watching to make sure he didn't leave. Willow could hardly breath she was giggling so hard. Then, just as quickly as the giggles came, they went and she started crying again.  
  
Spike was confused as hell by that time and he didn't know what to do with himself. All he knew was that she smelled wonderful…like vanilla with a tinge of vodka, of course. He leaned over and on an impulse, traced her ear with his tongue, letting it slide down her neck to the collar of her shirt. "I can make you forget all about that wolf." He whispered seductively in her ear.  
  
Willow felt a quiver down her spine and she sucked in a shuttering breath of air. She jumped and almost lost her balance. "This is not good. Not good at all. Shame on you for…for…." Willow lost her train of thought and grabbed her stomach. "Oh, I don't feel too good." She ran out of the room, almost bouncing into the doorframe.  
  
She spent the next few minutes in Giles' bathroom throwing up all the vodka she had drank earlier that night. Emerging from the bathroom all she could think about was the untied vampire in the living room. Part of her hoped he hadn't escaped because Buffy would be pissed, but part of her hoped he had, so she wouldn't have to face him. After her time in the bathroom, she was sobered up quite well and she regretted most everything she had done while under the influence.  
  
She peeked into the living room to find Spike sweeping up broken shards of glass into a dust pan. "Feel better, Red?" He asked, simply.  
  
"Yes." Willow mumbled and hung her head. "Here, I'll get that. It was my fault anyway." She tried to take the broom away from Spike, but he wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Sit down." He said.  
  
Willow sat on the sofa and closed her eyes. "You're not going to give me some lecture on drinking, are you? Because I really don't feel like…."  
  
Spike interrupted. "I'm not saying a word, Red."  
  
"Good." Willow answered. "Please don't tell anybody about me drinking." She added quietly.  
  
"Between us." Spike nodded as he lifted the dust pan and dumped it into the trashcan in the kitchen.  
  
Part 3Spike was sitting beside Willow on the sofa. He has just returned from taking out the trash bag filled with shards of Willow's broken vodka bottle.  
  
"I don't believe that I'm bloody getting ready to say this, but sometimes booze doesn't help problems. Talking might though." Spike said.  
  
Willow sighed. "I don't think you want to hear about my pathetic problems."  
  
"Try me." Spike replied, turning off the television with the remote.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Willow turned to Spike. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, well…in a nutshell. Oz cheated on me. Oz left. Xander and Anya are all lovey-dovey and neither one wants to help with research. Buffy is off living it up with Riley. I can't figure out this new demon in town. And I have no life because I'm sitting here with a vampire telling him my problems."  
  
Spike listened quietly. "Well, it does appear that you certainly do have reason to feel sorry for yourself, Red. But the question is, _do_ you want to feel sorry for yourself?"  
  
"What?" Willow asked, confused.  
  
"So, some shitty stuff has happened. Are you going to let that get you down? You can either brood like my pathetic sire did for so many years, or you can dust yourself off and get back up. Deal with it and move on."  
  
Willow snorted. "Easy for you to say."  
  
"Look at it this way. That wolf that you fancy so much has some personal problems to get over, and he left so he can do it, and get back to you. Your friends have found other friends who make them happy. You'll eventually find out how to kill the demon. And you get the privilege of spending the evening with me."  
  
Willow grinned slightly. "You can really put things into perspective, can't you?"  
  
"It's a gift." Spike answered, smiling back.  
  
"Thanks." She said, lightly patting his leg with her hand.  
  
There was a moment of silence and Willow jumped up. "Wanna watch a movie?"  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows. "You think the Watcher has something decent?"  
  
Willow thought for a moment and shook her head in agreement. "There's a video store a couple blocks away."  
  
Both Willow and Spike grabbed their coats and slipped out the door into the night air. "What do you want to get?" She asked.  
  
Spike held out his arm, encouraging Willow. She slipped her arm through his. "I don't know. Can we get something with lots of violence? It's been so long since I've had any."  
  
Willow giggled. "Ok."  
  
  
Part 4"Oh, bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
He and Willow and just finished watching _Blade_. Spike had insisted on renting the movie after Willow told him it was about vampires.  
  
"What?" Willow asked.  
  
"That was no fun. Bunch of ninnies making the film. Can't even get things right." He mumbled.  
  
Willow giggled. "Well, they didn't have the pleasure of meeting an actual vampire. They had to go off of myths."  
  
Spike tilted his head as he heard the front door open. "We've got company, Red."  
  
Just as Spike finished his thought, Buffy strode into the room. "Will, I had the best time at the…." Buffy trailed off when she saw Spike out of his restraints and sitting beside her best friend. "What are you doing? Get away from her!"  
  
"You forget, Slayer. I can't hurt her." Spike said, looking annoyed with her interruption.  
  
"I don't really care. I said get away from her. How in the hell did you get out of that chair anyway?"  
  
"Buffy, calm down." Willow said. "I let him out of the chair and I'm fine."  
  
"Why did you untie him?" Buffy asked, tempted to reach for her stake and take care of Spike right then and there.  
  
Willow didn't know how to answer since she was intoxicated when she released him and she felt bad lying to Buffy about the reason. She glanced over to Spike for help.  
  
"She let me out because she's a spot nicer than you are, Slayer. I asked nicely and she cut the ropes off. I've been a good boy." Spike said, standing up and walking away from Willow to calm Buffy down.  
  
"He's right, Buffy. He hasn't tried to hurt me or anything. Well, not that he could." Willow added.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Ok, fine. I just don't like to find my best friend and a vamp getting comfy on the couch." Buffy turned to Spike. "Sit back down in the chair."  
  
"Why? Are you going to tie me up again?" Spike asked, weary of sitting still in the chair all day long.  
  
"Yes, I am." Buffy said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Buffy…" Willow said, trying to reason with her friend. "You really don't have to tie him up. He can't hurt anyone. Besides, that chair can probably get really uncomfortable."  
  
"He'll run away." Buffy said, retrieving the rope from the floor.  
  
"I'm not going to jet." Spike said, trying to suppress his temper. She was really beginning to annoy him. "Don't you think I could have left when your witch untied me?"  
  
Buffy stood still for a moment thinking. "Ok, fine. But I'm defiantly not leaving you alone. I'll lock you in the bathroom or something."  
  
"Oh, Buffy. Come on. Give him a chance." Willow said, standing up as well.  
  
"What's up with you Will? Did he spell you into liking his sorry ass?"  
  
Willow dropped her head, hurt that her friend didn't trust her judgment. The pained look on Willow's face didn't slip by Spike. He was infuriated with Buffy for being so insensitive toward Willow. "Now listen here, Slayer. You do what you want with me, but you hold your tongue when it comes to the witch." He said venomously.  
  
Buffy threw up her hands. "What is this? Gang up on Buffy time?"  
  
Willow spoke up. "Buffy, you don't have to leave him by himself. I'll watch him. He can't hurt me and if he tries to leave and I can't stop him, then I'll come get you. Ok?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "I don't know Will…"  
  
"Buffy, we'll be fine. I've survived this long with him untied. Besides, I'm not all that tired and if I went home, then I'd just pace around and look for something to do."  
  
"Ok, Will. But watch yourself." Buffy said. She then turned to Spike. "You lay a hand on her and they'll be sweeping you up with a dust buster." Buffy turned to walk out the door, but looked back. "Call me if you need any help."  
  
Willow nodded her head and Buffy slid out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
Willow and Spike stood in silence for a moment, until Spike spoke up. "Thanks for, you know, getting me out of that bloody chair."  
  
"No problem." Willow smiled. "And thanks for…for defending me, even though I could have handled it."  
  
Part 5Spike shifted on the sofa and sighed as Willow flipped the TV channel to another infomercial. "There's absolutely nothing on." He said.  
  
"We should do something." Willow said, hitting the power button to turn the television off.  
  
"Like what, Red?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's just get out of the house."  
  
"I'm game." Spike grinned, perking up at the idea of leaving the house he had been a virtual prisoner of for the last few weeks. He had been out with Buffy, but she kept him in handcuffs and pushed him around constantly. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"The park."  
  
"The park?"  
  
"Yeah." Willow said. "I heard the city council put up new swing sets, which I love. Sadly, I must sneak out in the night to use them in order to avoid the ridicule a college student would get for playing on kids' toys."  
  
"Alright." Spike chuckled. "The park it is."  
  


---------------------------

  
"Spike! Stop!" Willow screamed.  
  
"What's that, Red? I can't hear you?" Spike asked, laughing.  
  
"I'm too high! Stop pushing!" Willow yelled, trying to drag her feet along the ground to stop the momentum of the swing.  
  
Spike obeyed Willow and stopped pushing her on the swing. He grabbed the two chains that held her up and held onto them, pulling the swing to a halt. Willow pushed herself out of the swing once it had stopped and marched up to Spike.  
  
"You jerk!" Willow said, hitting Spike's chest with her hand. Spike latched onto her wrist and pulled Willow closer to him. He leaned down to her ear and whispered lightly. "I don't know why that wolf left you, Pet. He doesn't know what he's missing."  
  
Willow's stomach did flip-flops due to her closeness to Spike's body. Even Spike's mention of Oz didn't upset her all that much. Oz just seemed so far removed from the moment she was in. Willow's brain stopped working when she felt Spike's nose nestled in her hair, sniffing.  
  
"You smell nice." He said, not elaborating.  
  
Willow laughed nervously. "You mean, I smell like vodka."  
  
"No, not vodka. Vanilla. It's nice."  
  
Willow thought her heart was going to pound out of her chest and land on the ground at her feet. He was so close.  
  
Spike's hand slipped behind Willow and rested on the small of her back, while his other hand remained lightly around Willow's wrist.  
  
Willow tilted her head to look up at him. "Spike…" Willow started to say, but was cut off by his lips. He pulled her tighter to him and pressed his lips tentatively at first, then more insistently against Willow's. He didn't deepen the kiss until Willow allowed. She parted her lips slightly to suck in air and he darted his tongue inside her mouth, tangling it with hers. Willow gasped in surprise, only to have her lips pressed more tightly against Spike's. She felt her legs go weak and her body melt into his.  
  
Spike slowly pulled away from the kiss, allowing Willow to gasp for air. He chuckled. "Thought you might need a little air. I usually forget since I'm not one for oxygen and all."  
  
Spike ran his hand slowly down Willow's arm and took her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand several times. "Spike…" Willow struggled to get her mind off of his lips and back into a sensible reality. "We shouldn't be doing this…it's not…"  
  
"Sssh." Spike pressed a finger lightly to her lips and slowly slid it down her chin, neck, and chest. Willow gasped and bit her lip.  
  
Spike stepped forward, pressing himself against Willow. She stepped back, trying to stay sensible about this whole thing. She didn't want to do something either one of them would regret, but he was making it especially hard on her.  
  
He stepped forward again and she stepped back. He repeated the action and she backed into the pole of the swing set. Spike grinned at his triumph. Taking a last step forward to bring his body flush with Willow's, he leaned forward and gently brushed his lips over hers. Willow sighed and grasped at his shirt. She lifted her head, trying to find his lips with her eyes closed. He aided in her search by capturing her mouth and sliding a hand behind her head, tangling his fingers in her hair.  
  
  
Part 6"Come on Will! It'll be a hoot." Xander encouraged.  
  
"Yeah, I heard they have some pretty funny stuff go down on Karaoke night." Buffy added.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and conceded. "Fine. I'll go. No moping for Willow."  
  
"That's right." Buffy agreed. "Absolutely, positively no moping for our Wills."  
  
"Willow? Hello? You there space cadet?" Xander asked, waving his hand in front of Willow's face.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm here. What were you saying?" Willow asked. Her mind had been elsewhere, thinking about the events of the night before with Spike. After their fun in the park, they walked back to Giles' house and crashed. He went to the bathroom, crawled in the tub and pulled the curtains of the small window closed, so he could sleep. And Willow napped on the sofa until Buffy came by later that morning. Both Willow and Spike had agreed to forget about the events at the park and go on with their normal lives, or unlife, in Spike's case.  
  
"So, we're on for Karaoke tonight?" Xander asked once he was sure he had Willow's attention.  
  
"Yeah." Willow nodded. "Just as long as I don't have to get up there and sing. I'll be watch-girl. I only watch."  
  
"Hey, it's not like I'm going to get up there and do anything." Buffy said. "Xander and I weren't planning on performing either. Just watching for us, thanks."  
  
"So, the three musketeers are back in action?" Willow asked, hoping that the night out would just be herself, Buffy, and Xander.  
  
"Well, the three musketeers plus one. I invited Riley." Buffy said.  
  
"You mean plus two. Anya's coming with us. She'd kill me if I went out without her." Xander added.  
  
"Oh." Willow said. "I think I'll just pass. You know, I'm feeling kinda…sick. My tummy doesn't feel too well."  
  
"Come on, Will. Don't back out on us." Xander said.  
  
"Do you not like Riley or something?" Buffy asked, wondering why her friend suddenly didn't want to go out with them.  
  
"No, it's not that." Willow said. "It's just that I feel like I'm a third wheel…or a fifth wheel in this case."  
  
"Will, you're totally not a wheel. I'm not a wheel, Xander's not a wheel, and I'm pretty sure that Riley and Anya aren't wheels either. So, you've got to come with us." Buffy encouraged.  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"We'll invite someone else, so it'll be even and you won't feel weird." Buffy said. "How about getting Riley to bring one of his studly friends. You think?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "I don't think so. That's too much like a blind date. Dates and I don't get along, especially blind dates. Only badness can come of it."  
  
"You pick someone then." Buffy said.  
  
A thought just dawned on Willow. "How about Spike?"  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to protest, but Willow cut in before she could say a word. "You hate leaving him alone and there wouldn't be anyone to watch him if we all went to Karaoke night at that new club. Plus, you never let him go out unless you need him to talk info out of other vampires. Come on, he deserves a little fun. I promise that I'll be responsible for him and make sure that he doesn't do anything wrong."  
  
Xander laughed. "You sound like you're talking about a dog named Spike."  
  
"Shut up, Xander." Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "Are you sure about this Will? 'Cause I really don't like the idea of a night out with Spike."  
  
"Buffy, I'm sure. Just let him leave Giles' house before he goes out of his mind."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Fine. But I have a question. Why are you suddenly so worried about Spike and so willing to spend time with him?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Xander added, looking to Willow.  
  
"Come on guys, he's not as horrible as you think he is. He's actually really nice…" Willow's mind trailed off as she thought of what had happened the night before.  
  
"Willow, come home." Buffy said, waving her hand in front of Willow, just as Xander had done just a minute earlier.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Willow said, dragging her mind back to the present.  
  
"So, to wrap up the conversation before you leave us again," Buffy said, "we're all going to Karaoke night and Spike is coming. _That_ I'm not too happy with, but if we have to bring Spike to drag you along, then I'll live."  
  
Part 7"Come on, Spike." Willow said, dragging the vampire out of Giles' house. You think that you'd get on your knees and beg to have a night out."  
  
"Karaoke night? Not my idea of a night out." Spike said. He verbally resisted, but willingly let Willow lead him out the door.  
  
"Come on Willow! Let's go!" Buffy yelled from the passenger door of Riley's car. She glanced up and saw Willow leading Spike out of the house, her hand placed in his. Buffy looked back to Xander and Anya and made a strange face, as if asking why Willow was suddenly so close with their vampire captive.  
  
Willow and Spike reached the car and she pulled open the back door. To allow both Spike and Willow the room to fit into the back seat, Anya scooted over onto Xander's lap. He didn't seem to mind all that much though.  
  
Willow slid into the back seat, and Spike sat down beside her pulling the door closed. He could smell her, almost taste her, she was so close. It was driving him crazy.  
  
Riley glanced back to make sure everyone was safely inside and he hit the gas.  
  


------------------------------

  
The group was all crowded around a table at the new night club which had opened up close to UC Sunnydale's campus. Every Saturday night, the club held a Karaoke contest, open to anyone brave enough to risk embarrassment. Buffy had spotted a table near the front as soon as they walked in and Xander pushed ahead to claim it.  
  
Willow glanced around to everyone at the table and was satisfied that they all seemed to be having a good time. Spike was even laughing at the two twin brothers on the stage who were attempting to sing a Milli Vanilli song.  
  
"I think Xander should get up there and serenade me." Anya said, looking to everyone but Xander for support.  
  
"Oh, no." Xander said. "Not a chance."  
  
"Someone should go up there then." Riley said. "Not that I'm volunteering or anything."  
  
"Exactly, we look like we're the only table that's not participating." Buffy said. "Not that I'm volunteering either."  
  
"Hey, good ole buddy Spike…" Xander said. "Ever karaoked before?"  
  
"Don't even bloody ask." Spike said, shaking his head.  
  
Willow giggled. "Come on, Spike. Please." She pushed out her bottom lip and pouted.  
  
_*Damn that girl. I can't turn her down.*_ Spike thought as he closed his eyes, trying to block out Willow.  
  
Everyone one saw Spike weakening and started pushing him to go up and sing. Partly to shut them all up and partly to appease Willow, Spike stood up and made his way to the side of the stage just as the twin brothers finished their song.  
  
He asked the man in charge for the song list and scanned the names of the songs. He let a cocky grin settle on his face when he saw the one he wanted to sing. He leaned over and whispered to the announcer. The man nodded his head and motioned for Spike to grab a microphone and climb onto the stage.  
  
Spike did so and stood on stage, alone, and feeling quite uncomfortable. He didn't know how he had got himself into this predicament, but there wasn't any easy way out, except to sing.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, but especially Ladies, this is Spike. He'd like his song to go out to a special someone in the audience. Willow this is for you." The announcer said, over the chatter in the club.  
  
Willow's face turned red and she bit her lip as everyone's eyes at the table turned to her. "What?" She asked bewildered.  
  
"He's dedicating a song to you?" Buffy asked. Before Willow could formulate a response the music had started. It was a slow, sexy beat that everyone in the club, including Willow, recognized. "Oh, Goddess, help me." She said, closing her eyes.  
  
_I've been really tryin' baby  
Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long  
And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Come on  
Oh, come on_  
  
When Spike started singing nearly all the women in the club were out of the their seats encouraging him to take something off. He wasn't really paying attention though. His eyes were locked on Willow and a slight grin was etched on his face.  
  
_Let's get it on  
Let's get it on  
Let's love, baby  
Let's get it on  
Sugar, let's get it on_  
  
Part of Willow wanted to sink into the ground from embarrassment, part of her wanted to burst into hysterical laughter, and part of her wanted to march up on that stage and rip his clothes off.  
  
_We're all sensitive people  
With so much to give  
Understand me, sugar  
Since we got to be here  
Let's live  
I love you_  
  
Riley and Anya seemed to be enjoying themselves as they swayed in their seats to the beat, but Buffy and Xander were both too confused to do anything. Buffy kept looking back and forth from Spike to Willow, then back to Spike. They were staring at each other and Buffy hit herself for leaving them alone the night before. Xander just stared at Willow with his mouth open.  
  
_There's nothing wrong  
With me lovin' you  
Baby, no no  
And givin' yourself to me  
Can never be wrong  
If the love is true_  
  
Willow couldn't stand the eyes on her. Several other people in the club had found out that she was the Willow, the crooner on stage was singing to and they kept glancing to her for a reaction to Spike's singing.  
  
_Don't you know how sweet and wonderful  
Life can be  
I'm asking you, baby  
To get it on with me  
Ooh, I ain't goin' worry  
I ain't goin' push  
I won't push you baby  
So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on baby  
Stop beatin' around the bush_  
  
Willow finally decided not to worry about the eyes on her. She didn't need to be embarrassed. So, a guy was singing to her, a cute guy at that. She had no reason to feel ashamed. Buffy and Xander could just wonder about what was going on for all she cared. This was just too hilarious of an opportunity for her to be uptight and worried about what everyone else thought or approved of. Willow let a smile cross her face and she started giggling uncontrollably.  
  
_Let's get it on  
Yeah, get it on  
You know what I'm talkin' about  
Come on baby  
Let your love come out  
If you believe in love_  
  
Willow shook her head at Spike as he strutted up to the front of the stage, dropping to his knees. His eyes never wavered from Willow's. The women who had made their way up front, grabbed for him, but he was just out of their reach. It drove them crazy that the man on stage didn't even notice his adoring fans grasping the air around him. He was still grinning cockily at Willow.  
  
_Let's get it on  
Let's get it on, baby  
This minute, oh yeah  
Let's get it on  
Please, get it on_  
  
Willow's face was indeed red, but not because of embarrassment, but instead because of lack of oxygen. She couldn't stop giggling long enough to get a good intake of air. Willow almost fell out of her chair when Spike licked his lips and made a motion for her to come onto stage with him.  
  
_Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on darlin'  
Stop beatin' around the bush  
Oh, goin' get it on  
I wanna get it on  
You don't have to worry that it's wrong  
If the spirit moves you  
Let me groove you  
Let you love come down_  
  
Spike finished the song and put the microphone back in its place on the mic stand. He was worried as he started the song. Willow seemed mortified of his choice in music, and of the fact that he dedicated it to her. He was racking his brain trying to think of an explanation for her to tell her friends, so they wouldn't suspect anything. But, to Spike's delight, Willow had loosened up and by the end of the song, and appeared to be having a good time.  
  
Spike was walking across the stage to step off just as the next act was coming on. Buffy turned to Willow and tried to formulate a question to ask her friend, but all that came out was, "Spike? What the hell just happened, Willow?"  
  
Willow's eyes were still glued on Spike as he made his way off stage. "Shut up, Buffy." She said, standing up and pushing her way through the crowd to the side of the stage. Willow turned around to make sure Buffy wasn't following her to stop the festivities and ran right into the person she was looking for.  
  
"Hello, Pet." Spike said, sliding his arm around her and turning her around. He stepped forward and backed her up against the wall, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Enjoy my song?"  
  
"Yes." She said breathlessly.  
  
"How much did you like it?" He asked, working one of his legs between hers and licking his lips.  
  
"Very much." She said, looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Willow said, taking the offensive and sliding her hand behind his neck and pulling his head down so she could kiss him.  
  
Just as their lips met Buffy and Xander both appeared out of nowhere and screamed, "What the hell?"  
  
Willow and Spike prematurely broke the kiss and turned their heads to the Slayer and Xander. "Go away." Spike said, turning back to Willow.  
  
"No way. I want to know what's going on right now." Buffy said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Go away." Willow said, repeating Spike's line.  
  
"Fine! Just fine! But I tell you, nothing good can come of this." Buffy said, throwing her hands up and dragging Xander away from the couple.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Spike grinned, leaning in for another kiss.  



End file.
